You belong to me
by Miss Loki Herondale
Summary: Aislinn smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to get to school today, Colin, her best friend and not so secret crush had said he had something incredibly important to tell her but wanted to tell her face to face.


Aislinn smiled to herself as she brushed her hair, she couldn't wait to get to school today, Colin, her best friend and not so secret crush had said he had something incredibly important to tell her but wanted to tell her face to face.

She slipped into a daydream, what if this was the day she'd always dreamt of? Where he admitted his feelings for her too, it'd be like a fairytale, happily ever after and all.

"Will you hurry up!" Aislinn's mum called "You'll miss the bus"

Aislinn ran downstairs, grabbed her jacket and bag and headed straight out of the door.

This could possibly be the best day of her life.

Once Aislinn got to school, Colin wasn't waiting for her as she got off the bus like usual.

"Hmm, strange" she pouted

"Hey!" Lunete called, waving to Aislinn from where she was stood with Bradley

"Oh hi guys" Aislinn smiled, going over to join them

"Where's Colin?" Bradley asked, tilting his head to one side "I mean he usually waits for you doesn't he?"

"Yes he does" Aislinn sighed "And I have no idea, I hope he's ok"

"I'm sure he will be" Lunete smiled

Aislinn bit her lip but nodded.

Aislinn, Lunete and Bradley walked to their form room when the bell rang, still not knowing where Colin was.

Aislinn glanced around the room worriedly, where was he?

Suddenly Colin burst through the door, trying to straighten his tie and sort out his hair.

Bradley and Lunete looked at him suspiciously but Aislinn just smiled, she was glad he was ok.

"Sorry I'm late" Colin gasped to the teacher and then going and sitting down next to Aislinn

The teacher nodded and started the register.

"So"…" Colin grinned and leaned in closer to Aislinn "On to the important things"

Aislinn smiled shyly, this was it, the moment she'd been waiting for since she met him.

"I'm in love" Colin smiled dreamily

Bradley and Lunete watched the scene closely.

"Really?" Aislinn asked, hope and excitement filling her whole body

"Yes" Colin laughed "With Diamond"

Aislinn's face dropped.

"Oh" she nodded

"We started going out over the weekend" Colin grinned

"Great" Aislinn sighed

"That's why I was late" Colin sniggered "We were making out, she likes being late"

He ran his tongue over his teeth and Aislinn just faked a smile.

"Are you kidding me Colin?" Bradley scoffed "She's the school's slut, have you not heard her reputation?"

"She's changed" Colin protested "She really loves me"

"Hmm" Lunete nodded, unconvinced

Just then Diamond waltzed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I was….busy" she winked at Colin and Colin just grinned stupidly

Aislinn sighed exasperatedly and just turned away.

Once the bell rang, Aislinn hurried out of her seat and to her next class.

Colin pouted, that wasn't like her, usually she'd wait for him (or vice versa) and they would walk to class together.

"What's wrong with Aislinn?" he asked

Bradley and Lunete looked at each other, was he honestly that oblivious?

"She's just having a bad day" Lunete sighed

"Well I'll just have to cheer her up then" Colin ginned, chasing after Aislinn

Diamond pouted and glared as she watched Colin catch up with Aislinn.

"He's my boyfriend not hers" she growled

She chased after them the best she could, considering she was wearing the most outrageous high heels.

Aislinn smiled as they stood outside the classroom door, waiting for the teacher to arrive because no matter how upset she was, Colin could always cheer he up, even if it was his fault.

Although, this time he didn't realise it was.

Suddenly, Diamond came around the corner, her classroom was just down the corridor from theirs.

Diamond pulled down her top and ran her fingers though her hair and casually walked over.

"Colin" she called as she approached them

"Oh, hey Diamond" Colin smiled

Aislinn sighed, she knew exactly what Diamond was doing.

"You forgot to say bye to me" Diamond pouted

"Aww I'm sorry" Colin nodded

Diamond ran her hands through his hair and messed with his tie.

"Well just don't do it again" she smirked

She pulled him towards her with his tie and kissed him.

Aislinn sighed, turned and walked away.

Just then Bradley and Lunete walked up the stairs and saw the scene.

Lunete walked over to Aislinn and put her arm round her, Bradley sighing and shaking his head.

Finally, the teacher arrived and opened the door for the class, completely ignoring Colin and Diamond, he couldn't be bothered to say anything, yet.

Aislinn said bye to Lunete and Bradley and walked inside and went straight to a seat that was as far away from her normal place, next to Colin.

Unfortunately, that was only the table in front of theirs.

Once everybody was inside, the teacher was getting a bit annoyed with Colin, the lesson was already late.

"Mr. Morgan!" he shouted "Would you kindly take your tongue out of Miss Callaghan's throat and come and take your seat?"

Colin blushed and tried to pull away but Diamond pulled him closer.

Aislinn took a deep breath and turned away.

Colin finally pulled away, his face bright red from embarrassment, Diamond pouting and storming off.

"Sorry sir" he muttered as he sat down, frowning as he saw Aislinn on a different table

Aislinn glanced at him and Colin smiled and gestured for her to sit next to him but she just looked away, leaving Colin feeling hurt and confused.

The lesson seemed to drag on forever for Colin and all because Aislinn was obviously upset.

As soon as the lesson was over, Aislinn hurried out of the classroom, not even glancing at Colin.

Colin sighed, he hated it when Aislinn was upset, especially when it was his fault but he still didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

He left the room, his head hung low.

It was free period next, meant to be used for studying but most people didn't use it that way.

He knew Diamond was waiting for him outside but he also knew Aislinn would be in the music room, like she always seemed to be during free period.

Colin smiled as he snuck into the music room, watching Aislinn getting out her guitar.

He usually came to listen to her but she never knew he did it so much.

Aislinn loved writing songs, it came to her naturally and that's exactly what she was doing now.

As she strummed on the guitar, Colin watched her intently, he always loved listening to her.

Aislinn started singing and Colin was transfixed, grinning stupidly.

What he didn't realise was the song was actually about him and the fact that he was with Diamond.

Although, obviously she changed the name, she didn't want it being too obvious for just in case somebody walked in.

Colin gazed at Aislinn, how could she come up with songs so quick?

Once she'd finished Aislinn sighed, why is it never a happy ending?

"That was amazing" Colin grinned, stepping out of the shadows

"Colin" Aislinn gasped

"Hi" Colin smiled, waving

"What are you doing here?" Aislinn blushed

"Well I kind of figured you'd be in here and I wanted to listen to you" Colin admitted "And to apologise to you"

"For what?" Aislinn asked, biting her lip, did he know?

"Well, I don't know. I was kind of hoping you'd tell me what I'd done wrong" Colin laughed

Aislinn laughed and sighed with relief.

"Well, are you?" Colin asked innocently

"Oh…erm…no, no it doesn't matter" Aislinn stuttered

Colin pursed his lips and looked at Aislinn suspiciously.

"It's fine, honestly" Aislinn sighed

"Ok" Colin nodded, unconvinced.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Diamond?" Aislinn asked "I thought that would be what you were doing"

"Oh she'll be fine" Colin shrugged

"Are you sure?" Aislinn questioned, biting her lip "She might be upset"

"Yes I'm sure" Colin smiled "I wanted to be with you" he continued, his eyes widening when he realised what he said "Well why shouldn't I? After all, you are my best friend" Colin stated, hoping that was a good excuse

Aislinn smiled shyly.

Meanwhile, Diamond slammed the doors open and stormed inside, how dare Colin stand her up?

She was in a really bad mood now, pushing past everyone as she walked down the corridors.

Just then, Aislinn walked out of the music room, Colin holding the door open for her and then following her out.

Diamond wanted to scream, why on earth was he with _her_? She was much prettier and much better in general, in her opinion.

"Colin!" she shouted

Colin turned around and sighed, ok maybe she wasn't going to be fine with it.

"Where were you?" she questioned, glaring at the two of them "You were meant to be meeting up outside so we could have some more alone time together before our next classes"

"Oh, sorry I must have forgot" Colin lied, Aislinn trying her hardest not to smile

Diamond glared at Aislinn, why couldn't she just stay away from her man?

"Well, I think you owe me a proper apology" Diamond frowned "Because that's two times today you've blown me off, we're meant to be going out"

"I know, I'm sorry" Colin sighed "I'll make it up to you"

"So you should" Diamond pouted

"I will" Colin stated

"Well, if you really want to make it up to me…" Diamond smirked "You have to come with me now, forget school and well, have some fun with me"

Aislinn clenched her fists, Diamond was such a cow.

"I can't exactly forget school Diamond" Colin retorted

"Well fine, I guess you should consider yourself dumped then" Diamond huffed, just about to turn away

Colin's eyes widened, he didn't want that, he still loved Diamond, all he wanted to do was spend some time with his best friend.

"No wait, I'll come" he sighed, Diamond grinning

"Colin!" Aislinn gasped "You can't do that!"

"Sorry Aislinn but I have to, I love her" Colin shrugged

Diamond smirked.

"Let's go then" she stated, taking Colin's hand and dragging him away, not letting Aislinn say anything else to him

Aislinn stared after them, tears forming in her eyes.

She walked back into the music room and slammed the door behind her.

At break, Aislinn met up with Bradley and Lunete, at least some of her friends care.

"Where's Colin?" Bradley asked

"I don't know and I don't care" Aislinn stated "He's probably snogging Diamond's face off"

"What happened?" Lunete questioned, sitting Aislinn on a bench and sitting beside her

"Well, it was good at first" Aislinn sighed "He snuck into the music room while I was writing my new song and we were having a good time but then Diamond showed up" she frowned "And she's convinced him to bunk off school"

Lunete gasped.

"That's certainly not like Colin" Bradley pouted

"Yeah well Diamond's got him eating out of the palm of her hand" Aislinn shrugged

"Ugh, I really hate Diamond" Lunete growled

"Tell me about it" Aislinn said

After school, Colin rang Aislinn, he had to apologise, he didn't want to do what Diamond said but he had to.

Aislinn glanced at her phone but as soon as she saw the name she pressed busy, she didn't want to talk to him.

Colin frowned, Aislinn always answered the phone, especially if it was him.

He pressed his lips into a line and grabbed his jacket, he had to go see her.

Aislinn glanced out of her bedroom window and saw Colin walking up the path.

She sighed and walked downstairs, opening the door before he got chance to knock.

"What do you want?" Aislinn questioned, only glancing at him

"I want to apologise" Colin sighed

Aislinn paused for a moment and then held the door open for him.

"Come in" she nodded

Colin smiled and walked in.

As they walked through the living room, Aislinn's mum smiled.

"Nice to see you Colin" she stated

"Nice to see you too Mrs. O'Reiley" Colin nodded politely

"We're just going upstairs mum" Aislinn stated

"Ok" she nodded "Just don't be doing anything you shouldn't be doing" she laughed, winking

Aislinn sighed exasperatedly, Colin blushing as they left the room.

"What made you want to apologise then?" Aislinn asked, sitting on her bed

"Just me" Colin shrugged

Aislinn watched him intently as he sat beside her.

"I really am sorry" Colin sighed

Aislinn faked a smile.

"I didn't want to do it but I don't want to lose Diamond" Colin frowned "I love her, she's all I want and need"

Aislinn took a deep breath.

"Get out" she stated

"What?" Colin questioned, taken aback, Aislinn had never been this mad at him before

"I don't want to talk to you" Aislinn shrugged "Especially not if you're going to talk about _her_ "

"What's that tone for?" Colin asked, pouting

"That tone is because you're going out with the school's slut" Aislinn stated "Everyone's heard her reputation, you two won't last long"

"Aislinn!" Colin gasped "How can you say that? She loves me and I love her, she's changed, she'd never betray me"

"I say that because I don't want you getting hurt Colin" Aislinn sighed "I say it because I care"

"Well you obviously don't care if you want to split us up" Colin retorted

"I don't want to split you up, I want you to be happy" Aislinn tried "But I just don't want to see you get hurt, she does this all the time"

"I'm leaving" Colin stated, walking out of the door, slamming it behind him

Aislinn sighed and wiped her eyes, a great friendship ruined by Diamond, as usual.

She looked out the window, watching him walk away.

"Colin" Aislinn whispered, tracing her fingers along the glass "I say it because I love you"

She laid back and tried to forget about him but she knew she couldn't, he meant too much to her.

Colin glanced back at Aislinn's window and sighed, he hated falling out with her.

Aislinn laid awake on her bed, she couldn't sleep.

She glanced at the clock and sighed, it was 2am.

She may hate Diamond but she didn't mean to hurt Colin but she didn't want to see him get hurt by Diamond either, when she's decided she's had enough of him because that would happen, it was always the same with her.

The next day as Aislinn walked into the form room, Colin looked up and then stared at the desk.

Aislinn sighed and sat down, not even bothering to look at him.

"Ok, what's happened?" Lunete sighed

"Nothing" Colin snapped

Lunete raised her hands in surrender.

"God _sorry_ didn't mean to offend you" she retorted

Bradley glared at Colin, he was never usually like this, it's all because of Diamond.

Once the bell rang, Colin walked over to Diamond and put his arm round her, glancing at Aislinn and then turning away and leaving.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Lunete asked as they walked out the door

"Last night he came round to apologise and I told him that Diamond was only using him and that'll he end up getting hurt and he didn't believe me" Aislinn sighed "And now I think he hates me"

"He could never hate you Aislinn" Bradley comforted

"Well it certainly seems like he does" Aislinn stated

Luckily, the next class Aislinn had was with Colin, she had to apologise.

She was right but she hated not being friends with Colin.

Colin sat down in his normal seat but as Aislinn sat next to him, he stood up and tried to leave.

Aislinn grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, Colin wait" Aislinn sighed "I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you"

Colin turned around to face her, was she was admitting she was wrong?

"It's just I've seen her do it before" Aislinn shrugged

"She's changed and I'm being completely honest" Colin stated

"Ok" Aislinn nodded, unconvinced "As long as you're happy"

Colin smiled and sat back down.

"I've missed you" he confessed, hugging her

"I've missed you too" Aislinn sighed

They may not have fallen out that long ago but every second they were mad at each other they hated and regretted.

Suddenly, Diamond walked in, she was here to drag Colin away again.

She saw Colin and Aislinn hugging and growled and stormed out.

Later that day, Aislinn was walking down the corridor going to her next class when Diamond stopped her.

Aislinn rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from my man" Diamond sneered

"Your man? You can't own someone Diamond" Aislinn retorted "Plus, he was friends with me way before he even met you"

"I don't care!" Diamond shouted "He is still mine and you better back off"

Aislinn smirked.

"So I'm a big threat to you then" she stated

Diamond growled and pushed Aislinn against the wall.

"You better listen to me, or else" she glared

"Get off me!" Aislinn shouted, pushing Diamond off of her

Diamond grabbed Aislinn yet again and it wasn't long before it turned into a proper fight, all because of Diamond being the person she is.

Lunete and Bradley stopped suddenly, staring at the scene in front of them.

Diamond pulled Aislinn's hair and Aislinn kicked Diamond's shin.

"Aislinn what are you doing?" Lunete questioned

"Trying to stop this slag from being even more of a bitch" Aislinn stated

Diamond scratched one of her long false nails down Aislinn's face, Aislinn wincing but not giving up.

"Get Colin now" Lunete whispered to Bradley

Bradley nodded and ran off.

"Aislinn you have to stop this, you'll get into serious trouble" Lunete said, panicking

"I don't back down from a fight" Aislinn glared "She started it and I'm going to end it"

Aislinn dug her nails into Diamond's arm, Diamond squealing and trying to pull away.

Suddenly, Colin and Bradley came racing back down the corridor.

"Aislinn! Diamond! Stop it!" Colin cried, trying to pull them apart

"Oh shut up you" Diamond sighed, pushing him away

Colin pouted, he thought Diamond loved him.

"Don't ever talk to him like that" Aislinn snarled, pushing Diamond so hard that she fell to the ground

Colin quickly grabbed Aislinn and pulled her behind him.

"That's enough" he stated

Diamond sighed exasperatedly and walked off, coming up with a plan to get Aislinn into as much trouble as possible.

"Are you ok?" Colin asked worriedly, looking down at Aislinn, still holding her

"I'm fine" Aislinn sighed

"But you're bleeding" Colin sighed

Aislinn touched her cheek lightly, pulling her hand away suddenly as it stung.

"Wow, those false nails are sharp" she laughed

"Yours look sharp too" Colin stated

"I guess but mine are real" Aislinn smirked

Colin laughed and shook his head, wiping away some of the blood gently.

"What happened there?" he questioned

"Long story, you probably wouldn't believe me if I tried" Aislinn retorted

"Of course I would" Colin gasped, his eyes wide and innocent

"I'll tell you in a bit, right now I have to get to class" Aislinn nodded "Well if you let me go that is"

Colin blushed and let Aislinn go, who just smiled at him.

"And trust me, I'll be fine" she nodded

Colin bit his lip but let her walk away, both of them waving.

"Why did you let her go?" Bradley sighed exasperatedly

"What do you mean?" Colin asked innocently

"I think you need to sort your feelings out" Bradley stated, turning away and walking down the corridor with Lunete

Colin cocked his head to one side, what did he mean by that?

His eyes widened as he realised he was going to be late for class, again, so he ran as fast as he could to his class.

At the end of school, Colin ran over to Bradley and grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you" he stated

"Can't it wait?" Bradley sighed "I'm supposed to be meeting Lunete by the gates"

Colin shook his head, this was way too important.

"What did you mean earlier about sorting your feelings out?" he asked

"Oh that's what it's about" Bradley nodded "I just meant, think about who you really like because I know you're confused"

Colin pouted, he still didn't know what he meant.

"After all, never trust a whore" Bradley laughed and walked off

Colin stared at Bradley as he left, what the hell did he mean?

It was 5 o'clock and Aislinn still hadn't told Colin what happened earlier so he decided to text her.

 **We need to talk, meet me by our old den x**

Aislinn glanced at the text, what did Colin want to talk about?

She thought it was because Diamond told him what happened, or her twisted lies of what happened anyway but then she thought for a moment, if he put a kiss on the end then he can't be mad at her, can he?

She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

"Please let it be good news" she said under her breath

Colin looked up from the log he was sitting on and smiled, it was almost like old times, partners in crime, hiding in their den.

"What's wrong?" Aislinn asked, sitting beside him

"Nothing" Colin shrugged "I just want to know what happened"

"Oh, right" Aislinn nodded, looking away, she daren't tell him in case she hurt him again

"Well?" Colin asked "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Aislinn sighed and nodded and as she explained the situation, guilt spread quickly across Colin's face.

"This is all my fault" he sighed

"No it's not, it's Diamond's, she's one of those girls, nothing but trouble" Aislinn stated

"I'm sorry she hurt you Aislinn" Colin sighed again, touching the cut on Aislinn's face gently, Aislinn wincing slightly

"She didn't hurt me" Aislinn shrugged

"Oh really?" Colin smirked "So why are you wincing?" he retorted

"Ok maybe she did" Aislinn laughed "But I hurt her too so it's even"

Colin ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I really am sorry" he admitted "I can't believe Diamond would do this"

"I can" Aislinn said under her breath

"What?" Colin asked

"Nothing" Aislinn smiled "I was just saying it's not your fault, you don't have to be sorry"

"I have to make it up to you" Colin stated

Colin and Aislinn stared deep into each other's eyes and leaned closer.

Aislinn's breathing faltered, she badly wanted to kiss him right there and then but she knew she couldn't.

"Well" she smirked "There is one way you can make it up to me" she grinned, the cheeky sparkle in her eye Colin loved and feared at the same time

"Go on…" Colin gulped

Aislinn smiled cheekily.

"Oh you don't mean…" Colin gasped

Aislinn nodded enthusiastically

"Fine" Colin sighed, laughing

Aislinn giggled as she reached out to him, Colin bracing himself.

Suddenly, she started tickling him, it was their old tradition for punishing each other, they'd done it since they were little.

Colin laughed, tears rolling down his face, Aislinn grinning.

"Stop, stop" Colin gasped in-between bouts of laughter "Please stop"

Aislinn laughed as Colin kept begging her to stop.

Then, Colin leant too far back from trying to pull away and fell off the log, Aislinn falling on top of him.

Aislinn stopped and once again they just looked at each other, smiling but then blushed as they realised this probably wasn't a good thing.

Aislinn quickly stood up and looked away, Colin getting up and brushing himself down.

Colin's phone suddenly rang, he bit his lip and got it out of his pocket.

"Oh it's only a text off Diamond" he shrugged

"You better answer her, you don't want her getting mad at you again" Aislinn faked a smile

"No" Colin stated

"No?" Aislinn asked

"No" Colin repeated "She can wait, you're more important" he blushed

"Oh" Aislinn smiled shyly

"Plus, I don't want to talk to her anyway, not after what she did" Colin explained "In fact, I think I might break up with her" he sighed

"No Colin don't do that" Aislinn said "I'd rather you be happy with her than sad and alone"

"I wouldn't be alone" Colin shrugged "I have you" his eyes widening once he realised he may have gone too far "And Bradley and Lunete" he added

Aislinn smiled sadly.

"No, I don't want to ruin one of the best things that's happened to you" she sighed

"Maybe it's not" Colin confessed "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be"

Aislinn gazed at him as he walked over to her, about to touch her but suddenly his phone rang again.

Only this time, it wasn't a message, it was Diamond calling him.

Colin sighed exasperatedly but answered.

"Why didn't you answer my text?" Diamond questioned

"Because I'm busy" Colin stated,

"You're with _her_ aren't you?" Diamond glared

"Yeah I am" Colin smiled "And what's it got to do with you?"

"It has _everything_ to do with me" Diamond huffed "You're my boyfriend yet you're off with her all the time"

"She has a name" Colin retorted "And she's my best friend"

Aislinn bit her lip, she didn't know what to do.

"Well I don't care!" Diamond shouted "I'm your girlfriend remember?"

"That doesn't mean I can't hang out with my friends" Colin shrugged

"Yes it does" Diamond snapped "I want you to stay away from her"

"What?" Colin questioned

"You heard me" Diamond growled "It's her or me Colin"

Colin glanced at Aislinn and sighed.

"I'll talk to you later" he stated, hanging up before Diamond had a chance to say anything

"She wants you to stay away from me doesn't she?" Aislinn sighed

Colin nodded sadly.

"I understand" Aislinn said "She's very beautiful, you should choose her, it's for the best" she gulped, turning away

"No!" Colin gasped, grabbing her arm "I don't want to stay away from you"

"But Colin, you've said it yourself, you love Diamond" Aislinn explained "I'm not important, go, apologise" she sighed "I'll always be here for you"

Aislinn gulped back her tears and walked away.

"Don't go" Colin whispered, tears forming in his own eyes

He had to ring Bradley, he would know what do, after all he's great with girls, even if his heart only belonged to Lunete.

"Bradley, hi, I need some help" Colin said frantically

"Woah slow down" Bradley stated "What's up?"

"Well, I've just been talking to Aislinn when Diamond rang and told me to stay away from her and now Aislinn's got it in her head that I want to be with Diamond so I'll avoid her" Colin explained

"Ah, is she still there?" Bradley asked

"No you idiot, do you think I would be telling you all this if she was?" Colin retorted

"So you just let her go?" Bradley questioned, ignoring Colin's insult, for now

"Yes" Colin admitted, regretting it himself

"And you say I'm the idiot" Bradley laughed "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I…I don't know" Colin sighed

"I think you need to tell her what she means to you" Bradley said softly

"Doesn't she know?" Colin asked innocently "How come she doesn't know that she's my best friend and that I'd never avoid her?"

"No, Colin, that's not only what I meant" Bradley sighed

"Well what did you mean then?" Colin questioned

"Sorry Colin but I think you're going to have to figure that one out yourself" Bradley stated, hoping Colin would realise who he truly loved

Bradley hung up and Colin just stared at the phone, what was with Bradley being all mysterious and full of riddles lately?

At school the next day, Colin waited for Aislinn as she got off the bus, just like he always did before he started going out with Diamond.

"Colin?" Aislinn asked, walking towards him "I thought you'd be with Diamond, after all, she won't be happy that you're talking to me"

"I don't care" Colin stated "You're my best friend and she has no right to tell me to stay away from you"

"Colin…" Aislinn tried but Colin silenced her

"I said I wasn't going to avoid you and I meant it" Colin smiled

"Are you sure?" Aislinn questioned "I don't want to get in-between you"

"It's fine" Colin laughed, holding her by the shoulders "Honestly"

Aislinn bit her lip worriedly.

"Look, I'll make it up to her later but right now I don't want to talk to her" Colin explained

Aislinn sighed.

"Ok" she nodded "Just, don't do something you'll regret"

"I won't" Colin reassured her

"Promise you won't forget school again" Aislinn sighed

"I promise" Colin nodded

"Ok" she sighed

"Don't worry about it, I'll sort it out" Colin smiled, touching her cheek lightly but pulling his hand away suddenly, knowing he shouldn't do that

Aislinn and Colin smiled at each other as they walked over to Bradley and Lunete.

"What are you two smiling about?" Lunete asked, hoping for the best

"Cause we're happy" Colin shrugged, laughing

Lunete and Bradley looked at each other.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Bradley questioned, had Colin finally made the right decision?

"I don't think so" Colin pouted, had he forgotten something again?

Aislinn laughed at Colin's confused look.

"Well…ok" Lunete nodded

As they walked to the classroom, Diamond noticed them.

"Colin…" she glared

"Yes?" Colin smiled, the others trying not to laugh

Diamond shot a look of pure disdain at Aislinn and grabbed Colin by his tie.

"A word" she stated, dragging him away

Aislinn bit her lip, she didn't want Colin to get hurt, after all he did love Diamond.

"What are you doing with _her_ again?" Diamond questioned

"Diamond, she's my best friend, do you honestly think I want to avoid her?" Colin retorted

"Well you do if you want to stay as my boyfriend" Diamond sneered

Colin sighed, this just wasn't fair.

"Look, I promise I will make it up to you if you leave it alone ok?" he said, trying to come up with a compromise "Because I don't want to lose my best friend, I've known her since I was a little kid"

"Depends how you're going to make it up to me" Diamond stated, folding her arms

"You'll see later" Colin whispered in her ear

Aislinn, Bradley and Lunete watched carefully from a distance, what was going on?

"Ok" Diamond giggled

Colin smiled and put his arm round Diamond as they walked back over to the gang.

"Now, apologise for yesterday" Colin stated

"I'm sorry Aislinn, I didn't realise you were _just friends_ " Diamond smiled innocently really emphasising the phrase "just friends", Lunete and Bradley glaring at her

Aislinn glanced up at Colin, who was smiling, hoping they could work it all out.

"It's ok" Aislinn sighed

"See you later guys" Colin waved as he walked off with Diamond

Aislinn slumped on a wall and stared at her feet.

"She is such a two faced bitch" Lunete sighed, sitting beside her, Bradley nodding in agreement

"Yeah I know" Aislinn said "But Colin doesn't"

"I'm going to have to talk some sense into that boy" Bradley stated, shaking his head

"Don't Bradley, it's fine" Aislinn said unconvincingly

"Ok, if you're sure" Bradley nodded

"Yeah I am" Aislinn faked a smile "Come on let's go, otherwise we'll be late"

Bradley and Lunete looked at each other but nodded and walked to the form room with Aislinn.

"Do you think I should talk to Colin?" Bradley whispered to Lunete

"I think so" Lunete replied, "I might talk to him too"

"What are you two whispering about?" Aislinn asked innocently

"Nothing" Lunete smiled

"Hmm, ok" Aislinn nodded, unconvinced

As they entered the room, Colin was already there, smiling at them.

"Ah, Aislinn" Miss Labelle, their form tutor, sighed, stopping her from sitting down "You need to see the head of year"

Colin, Lunete and Bradley watched carefully.

"What?" Aislinn questioned "Why?"

"Because of your unnecessary actions towards Miss Callaghan yesterday" she stated

"But she started it!" Aislinn argued, "I was trying to defend myself"

She glanced over at Diamond who was smirking.

"Well, that's not what she says" she shrugged "You have to go to the office now and then Diamond and any other witnesses will be up in a few minutes"

"She really is a two faced bitch" Bradley whispered to Lunete

Colin gazed at Aislinn worriedly; Diamond had done this on purpose.

"You may be suspended" Miss Labelle sighed

Aislinn took a deep breath and nodded, walking out of the door.

"Is there any witnesses to the fight in here?" she asked

"Yes" Lunete nodded "Yes there is, us three" she stated, gesturing at herself, Bradley and Colin

"Ok, you can go up when I've done the register" Miss Labelle informed, sitting back down

"That's not fair" Diamond whined, "They're her friends, they'll lie for her"

"It's you that's lied!" Lunete shouted

"That's enough girls" Miss Labelle ordered, Lunete and Diamond scowling at each other

Colin sighed, he couldn't believe this, unless it was Aislinn who lied to him and Diamond could be telling the truth but that wasn't like Aislinn.

As soon as the bell rang, Colin, Lunete, Bradley and Diamond rushed to the office.

As they waited outside, Diamond pulled Colin to one side and started messing with his hair.

"Colin babe…" she started, Colin knew what was coming "You have to tell him that I'm telling the truth and that it was Aislinn who started it"

"No" Colin stated, glaring at her

"Why not?" Diamond whined

"Because I'm not lying," Colin sighed, trying to keep calm

"But she lied to you babe, I'm the one telling the truth, I would never hurt one of your friends" Diamond pouted

"Aislinn has never lied to me before, the whole time I've known her and she wouldn't lie to me now" Colin explained, "So I'm not lying for you"

Diamond glared at him and was about to say something as the head of year popped his head around the door.

"Ah, take a seat" he nodded "What exactly is going on here?" he asked "First I get Diamond telling me that Aislinn was jealous of her so started a fight for no reason and now Aislinn's saying it was Diamond who started it because she thought she was a threat"

"Well sir…" Colin started "Aislinn's right"

Bradley and Lunete nodded.

"Care to elaborate?" Mr. Edwards asked

"Well, Diamond thought Aislinn was trying to steal me away from her, so she told her to back off but Aislinn told her no cause we're best friends and so then Diamond pushed her against the wall, so Aislinn pushed her off and then Diamond came at her again and so it erupted into a fight" Colin sighed

"Colin" Diamond gasped, pretending to cry, "How could you go and lie for her like that?"

"I'm not lying!" Colin protested

"Sir, Diamond's just trying to get Aislinn into as much trouble as possible because she doesn't like the fact that Colin is so close to her" Lunete stated

"Exactly" Bradley nodded "Because Colin's attention isn't always on Diamond, she got mad"

Aislinn smiled, she really had great friends.

"Is this true?" Mr. Edwards asked Aislinn and Diamond

Aislinn nodded, Diamond still pretending to cry.

"Can't you see that they're lying?" she whined, "I wouldn't start a fight, I'm not like that"

"Pfft, yeah right" Lunete scoffed

"I think I'm going to have to think about this carefully" Mr. Edwards sighed "You can go now"

As they left the office, Aislinn smiled at her friends.

"Thank you" she nodded

"Don't mention it" Lunete grinned, "Colin did most of the work"

Colin blushed, Diamond glaring at all three of them.

"I'll be honest, no offence Colin…" Bradley started "But I thought you were going to give in to Diamond"

"I would never do that!" Colin gasped, "Not when she's lying"

Diamond grabbed Colin by the arm and dragged him away, digging her nails in as they went.

"How could you go and do that?" she questioned, gripping his arm tighter with each breath she took

"I'm not lying for you" Colin stated, wincing

"Oh yeah, well you want to stay my boyfriend right?" Diamond asked

Colin glanced at Aislinn, did he really?

"I suppose" Colin shrugged

"Well you _have_ to make it up to me" Diamond sneered "And I don't mean in _that_ way either"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Colin asked, fed up of Diamond's manipulating ways

"I'll think of something" Diamond huffed and stormed off

Colin touched his arm gently, it really hurt.

Aislinn, Lunete and Bradley rushed over to him as he rolled up his sleeve.

Her false nails had cut into his skin too.

"Are you ok?" Aislinn gasped

"Yeah I'm fine" Colin shrugged

"Hmm, I bet she sharpens those false nails of hers" Bradley nodded, Lunete looking at him strangely

"Idiot" she laughed

Aislinn looked up at Colin, who was just staring at the deep cuts on his arm.

"I think it's best that you get those cleaned out" Bradley said, pointing out the obvious again

Lunete rolled her eyes at Bradley; he could be so incredibly stupid sometimes.

"I'll be fine" Colin laughed, pulling his sleeve back down

"Bradley's right" Aislinn sighed sympathetically

"But you didn't" Colin argued

"Yeah but she only scratched me, it wasn't that deep" Aislinn stated, "I mean look at your sleeve, it's no longer white"

Colin looked at the sleeve, and faked a smile.

"It's fine, I'll be fine" Colin tried

"I'm taking you to get them sorted, any questions" Aislinn smirked, taking his other arm

"No Madame" Colin winked, pretending to salute

Aislinn laughed and as they walked away, Lunete and Bradley smiled.

"Kids" Bradley sighed contently

Lunete laughed and shook her head.

"Come on" she said

"You didn't have to bring me you know" Colin laughed as they waited outside matron's office

"Yes I did" Aislinn smiled "Otherwise you wouldn't have come"

Colin opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"True" he smirked

Aislinn grinned triumphantly.

""I'm sorry for everything Aislinn" Colin sighed

"It's fine, don't worry about, it's not your fault" Aislinn reassured

"It is not fine and it is my fault" Colin argued

"Colin, just leave it" Aislinn stated

"But…" Colin tried

"Colin…" Aislinn said, giving him _that look_

"Fine" Colin sighed

At lunchtime, Lunete and Bradley ran over to Colin, who was stood next to the canteen.

"Colin, we need to talk in private" Lunete stated

"But I'm waiting for Aislinn" Colin pouted

"Well that has a lot to do with it" Bradley shrugged

Colin raised his eyebrow as they pulled him away from prying eyes.

"Colin, we think you should dump Diamond" Lunete stated

"I know, I want to but I can't, it's like she's a magnet" Colin sighed

"She's going to end up hurting you, even more than she already has" Bradley continued

"Aislinn said that" Colin said

"Exactly" Bradley nodded

"I know what she's all about" Lunete sighed sympathetically "I really hope you figure it out"

"But she's so good that you won't see it coming, she'll take you for a ride and you'll be left nothing" Bradley explained

"You'll be broken, she'll be gone, on to the next one" Lunete added

Colin sighed and nodded.

"But what do I do?" he asked "Every time I want to tell her where to get off she looks at me and I just can't do it, that's all she needs to do"

"I understand" Bradley stated "But she doesn't really love you"

"And we know who does" Lunete smiled "And I'm pretty sure you do too"

Colin was just about to say something but Lunete and Bradley walked away.

"Hey" Aislinn grinned, "So you did wait for me"

"Yeah I did" Colin smiled, they were right, he did know who had genuine feelings for him

"What did they want?" Aislinn asked

"Oh, nothing" Colin shrugged

Aislinn looked up at him, he was quite clearly lying.

As Aislinn paid for her food, Diamond walked over to Colin, who was sat waiting patiently.

"You know how I said you have to make it up to me…" Diamond started

"Yes" Colin sighed

"I've came up with something" Diamond smirked

"What is it now?" Colin asked, he was really getting sick of this

"Humiliate Aislinn" Diamond stated "I don't care how, just do it" she ordered

"What!?" Colin questioned

"You heard me" Diamond smiled

"I don't think so" Colin laughed mockingly

"Well if you won't, I will!" Diamond snarled

"You humiliate her and I'll humiliate you" Colin threatened

"You can't humiliate me" Diamond laughed, "I have nothing to be humiliated about"

"Want to bet?" Colin smirked

Aislinn walked to the table and rolled her eyes.

"Oh look who it is" she retorted "The school's pincushion"

Colin clasped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing but it didn't work.

Diamond huffed and stormed off to the other side of the room, to plan her revenge with her slutty friends.

"What did she want anyway?" Aislinn asked

"Don't worry about it" Colin smiled "It'll be fine"

"So girls…" Diamond smirked, leaning forward "How do we do it?"

"Well…" Bianca started "I happen to know someone who can hack into Aislinn's laptop, people always have secret stuff on there"

"Oh you don't mean Larry do you?" Bree gasped

"Yes of a matter of fact I do, he said he'd do anything for me" Bianca grinned, flicking her hair back

"But he's a total geek!" Tiffany exclaimed

"Maybe" Diamond nodded "But who's better at hacking onto computers? I love the idea Bianca, it's brilliant"

"Let's do it" Bree nodded

They rushed out of the canteen and into the library; their plan was going to work perfectly.

Lunete and Bradley were also in the library, and as soon as they saw Diamond and her clones flirting with Larry, they knew something wasn't right.

"We have to tell Colin and Aislinn" Bradley stated, logging his computer off

Lunete nodded, logged her computer off and they ran out of the door.

They ran into the canteen and straight to Aislinn and Colin.

"What's up?" Colin asked

"Diamond and her cronies are flirting with Larry!" Bradley stated

"What?" Aislinn gasped, "Something isn't right here"

"Exactly" Lunete nodded

Colin pressed his lips into a line, she wouldn't, would she?

Meanwhile, in the library, Larry had already hacked into Aislinn's laptop.

"Hmm, what's this?" Tiffany asked, pointing to a file "It just says 3"

"Open it" Bianca stated, Larry obeying every word she said

"Oh this is gold" Diamond laughed as they read, "Print it out"

"Oh look who's back" Bradley sighed as Diamond walked into the canteen, the clones following her

"Well, this'll be interesting" Lunete said, biting her lip

Diamond glanced over at Colin and Aislinn watching her and grabbed the nearest hot guy next to her and kissed him.

Aislinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" she said

"It's fine" Colin shrugged "I was going to break up with her anyway"

Before Aislinn had the chance to say anything else, Diamond walked into the center of the room.

"An announcement for everyone…" she started

Colin watched her carefully.

"We all know that dear little Aislinn O'Reiley has a huge crush on Colin Morgan" Diamond smirked, Aislinn put her head in her hands "But did we also know she writes stories about them?"

Aislinn's eyes widened, how the hell did she know?

"That's why she was with Larry, so they could hack your laptop" Lunete gasped

Colin looked at Aislinn, who looked as if she was going to cry.

"She writes about how he's her knight in shining Armour etc etc" Diamond laughed mockingly

Lunete stood up.

"At least she has enough imagination to do that, unlike you and your bimbo mind" she shouted

"What? She has an imagination because she can write crappy little stories about a nonexistent relationship" Diamond scoffed

"That's enough!" Colin yelled, standing up and walking over to Diamond

"Oh I don't think so because sorry Aislinn but this boy is mine and you're not going to have him" Diamond stated

"Don't be so sure" Colin glared "After all…" he smirked "Why would I want to be with a stupid slutty bitch who has to wear these to look good?" he retorted, reaching into her top and pulling out two gel pads "I like my girls real, you're officially dumped"

Everyone laughed at Diamond; Aislinn smiling that Colin would do that for her.

"Oh and Diamond, let's see the real you" Colin smirked, throwing a glass of water in her face so her make up ran

Diamond burst into tears, only making it worse and ran out of the hall.

Everyone cheered as Colin went back over to Aislinn, taking her hand and pulling her up.

"I'm sorry Aislinn" he said "But I hope this makes it up to you"

Suddenly, he kissed Aislinn, Lunete and Bradley grinning.

"Finally" Bradley laughed

"Wow" Aislinn gasped, as they pulled apart

"Better?" Colin winked

Aislinn nodded shyly.

"Good" Colin smiled "Now come on, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone"


End file.
